custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arphax
, Order of Mata Nui |job=Toa, Action and Response Division agent |element=Magnetism |powers=Control over magnetism, telekinesis, fragment powers, mind shielding |mask=Modified Matatu |tools=Magnetic Cannon, Fragments |status=Alive |location=Daxia |pron=AHR-fax}} Arphax is a heroic Toa of Magnetism created by . History Like many Matoran, Arphax was involved in the creation of the Mata Nui Robot. Because of his hard-working manner, he was allowed to retire to Artakha, where he began to learn the art of music. However, at some point in his life, Arphax was given a Toa Stone on the orders of Artakha himself, who understood that the Matoran of Magnetism had a different destiny. During the war against the League of Six Kingdoms, Arphax was dispatched from Artakha to assist the Toa in the war. While fighting in the war, Arphax discovered that the world outside his home island was filled with crime and corruption. After the war, Arphax settled in Metru Nui, where he began a one-man war against the criminal underworld. Arphax gained considerable fame and admiration due to his exploits. After the Toa Schism occurred, Arphax was assigned to the Toa Mokha. A week after the Toa Mokha were first formed, they were deployed to the Southern Continent, to investigate rumors of Matoran populations that lived there. They made their way there on a Steltian trading ship, which originally passed by multiple islands on its way there, but after the captain fell overboard and drowned in the water, the Toa took command of the ship and sailed it to the Southern Continent, and invited its crew of Steltian Laborers to join them. The crew refused their offer, but did create a small Steltian outpost on the beaches of the Continent, having no one to direct them. While going inland, the Toa came across a one of the rumored Matoran villages, inhabited by "fixed" Matoran who were sent there by Karzahni. At first the Toa did their part to help the Matoran there, but then they discovered that Khaati, their Toa of Air, had been killed by these Matoran. Galek, the Toa Team's commander, declared that the Toa would avenge Khaati's death by killing all the Matoran in the village that they were in. All the members of the team except for Gelisa joined in this attack. Afterwards, Galek led the way for the team to attack other Matoran villages, until Gelisa and Arphax finally turned against him, with Arphax using his Perception lens to reveal Galek in the form of a snake. Galek became enraged and attacked both of them, seemingly killing both, although they were actually alive and restored to health by the Matoran. After the Toa Mokha Mission, Arphax returned to Metru Nui with the tale of his team, and continued to fight crime in Metru Nui. Sometime before the Great Cataclysm, he was picked out by the Order of Mata Nui to become one of their agents. Personality Arphax is generally easy-going and friendly, and has a great appreciation of the arts. However, his prime duty is always to Mata Nui, and he is prepared to immediately drop whatever he is doing when necessary. Powers and abilities Arphax has spent thousands of years in the field, and is one of the most competent Toa in existence. His primary plan of action is to sneak up on his enemies and then take them by surprise with an all-out onslaught of power. In addition to his physical strength and sharpshooting, he has natural control over Magnetism and telekinetic powers via his Kanohi Matatu. Arphax carries a Magnetic Pulse Cannon, which fires magnetic spheres. Arphax can control the effects of these spheres with his own powers. Arphax wears a modification of a Ko-Matoran eyepiece, in which he carries three arcane gems recovered from a raid. The full effects of these gems have not yet been seen, but it is known that they are powers not found in normal Kanohi. Trivia *The character of Arphax was created in response to Stormjay Rider hearing about a kidnapping that had happened near to where he lives, and imagining a character who would be capable of stopping similar crimes. *Arphax speaks with a redneck accent, similar to Stringer from Hero Factory. Gallery Arphax4.jpg Arphax5.jpg Arphax6.jpg Arphax7.jpg Arphax8.jpg Arphax9.jpg Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Toa